


Wilardo Aftermath AU

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Ghost friends for an emo immortal boi, Noel's happy as long as Claire and Sirius are happy, Possessing people is intimate, Wilardo Aftermath AU, Wilardo is immortal, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: an AU idea that has been sitting in my Notes for a while. I've been meaning to write something for this fandom!Basically, Wilardo lives on, but Ashe, Claire, Sirius and Noel end up as ghosts stuck to him.The end game idea for this au in my head is that they end up being friends.





	Wilardo Aftermath AU

Claire, Sirius, Noel and Ashe come back as ghosts while Wilardo keeps on living.

They follow Wilardo outside of the mansion and start traveling with him. 

Or haunting him.

They are stuck with him mostly though.

At first they don’t let Wilardo know they are there, but Claire helps out from time to time whenever Wilardo seems to forget something somewhere or Ashe messes up his liquids.

Sirius helps if only so Claire doesn’t feel down after getting the mixtures that Wilardo uses to preserve flowers wrong, Noel also convinces him to do it.

Noel only cares about his friends feelings, otherwise he would have ignored Wilardo and forget his existence. But Claire is there and she cares about Wilardo(cause she is pure and good) and Sirius is there as well, so he tolerates Ashe and Wilardo’s existence.

But he is completely salty about Wilardo killing Claire, and Ashe killing Sirius.

Over time though, they manage to find common ground that doesn’t involve Claire, who is the only one keeping the group from bringing themselves into misery at the beginning. 

After a while it becomes clear that they can’t get away from each other, Wilardo can’t die, so they decide to work things out.

Might as well get along.

But this didn't mean that salt didn't exist between them.

"Hey Sirius, how fast can you move that arm I made for you?"

"Not as fast as the knife you stabbed me with."

Bluntly and casually. At this point Claire stopped being uncomfortable about the mention of their deaths, and Ashe only rolled his eyes instead of griping back.

"Let me rephrase that. Can you swing that arm around normally?"

Sirius moved around the wooden arm in random patterns, flexing, stretching and making grabbing motions. 

"It seems that I'm able to move it easier than before. Have you been studying those new runes?"

One of the things that the five bounded over was making it possible for the ghosts to possess items so they didn't have to possess Wilardo.

It felt too intimate and Wilardo was never able to look into the others eyes due to feeling awkward about it. 

It was almost like sex, but between souls, with Wilardo being the one taking it.

So it was especially weird when Claire had to possess him for a period of time.

Wilardo was very appreciative when Ashe came up with the idea of using runes to possess dolls.

Sirius helped with securing each individual doll in a way that only the owner would be able to possess it. In other words, nobody other than Claire could possess her custom made doll and vice versa.

Over time the dolls had been upgraded into being more durable.

Ashe had thought about making the effort of putting a mouth in, but when Claire tried to stuff her mouthless face with cake he decided against it and sticked to wearing a face mask over the mouth area.

“We will just be these people who work with you, and have a culture where we prefer not to show our faces. Leave the speaking to me alright?” 

Claire lurked in the corner as she silently watched the others work, her face eerily blank and her eyes expressionless. 

Wilardo sent her a glance before going back to watching the others work. It was just one of her episodes. Admittedly, it was worrying at first since the others didn’t seem to get these moments, but Claire would become chipper after she goes through one of those episodes, almost like she genuinely full of life as always despite being a ghost.

None of them, not even Noel(at least as far as he reveals) know what the cause is or what it is. So far there weren’t any harm done, and it was ruled as an quirk of whatever-type-of-ghost Claire was. 

Wilardo had a theory in his head, that it might be something to do with her heart, but he keeps it to himself. 

“Yeah got it.”


End file.
